Field Move (Ranger)
games|the moves usable out of the battle in the core games|Field move}} Field Moves (Japanese: フィールドわざ Field Move) are special moves Pokémon can use outside of battles in , , and . Pokémon Ranger They were first introduced in and are primarily used to remove an obstacle of some sort. They are similar to Hidden Machine moves from the traditional games, and two of them share names with the traditional HMs. Aside from "Flash" and "Cross", all Field Moves come in 3 different levels of power, such as "Tackle ×1", "Tackle ×2", and "Tackle ×3". |} Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia In , Field Moves have changed. Some Field Move levels have gone up to ×5, but most have stayed the way had them- only going up to ×3. Unlike in the original , the only Pokémon that don't have a Field Move are the ones that either can't be kept or the ones that are partners. Also Gust using Pokémon have either changed to Cut or in , Demist. Cross has been split from one Field Move used only to swing on posts to a variety of different traveling moves that involve riding on Pokémon over a variety of different terrains. Also, many new Field Moves have been created, some of which are unique, used only by certain Pokémon in certain places. These are called Map Moves and Area Moves. Both are types of Field Moves that are not used for Target Clear. The latter, such as Magma Flow, is only used when there is a question mark that appears above the player's head. |Agility -| |Speed over the land at a higher speed|top}} |Float and cross over a river of lava}} |Set objects on fire}} |Destroys an object using force}} |Cut 5| |Cut objects or bring down vines}} |Dark Power -| |Send others to the Dark Void}} |Demist -| |Blow away mist in an area}} |Send electricity to power objects}} |Rise through a hole in a cave to a higher level}} |Flash -| |Lights up dark areas}} |Fly -| |Fly to different places on the map}} |Ride through lava}} |Rain Dance -| |Make heavy rains fall on a large area}} |Ride across a clear river}} |Ride across cold waters and break icebergs}} |Restore the HP of the styler}} |Fill a hole with sand}} |Stink -| |Drive away anything with a nose}} |Swim over abysses in the depths of the ocean}} |Tackle 5| |Push an object}} |Teleport -|None|Return to the entrance of a location}} |Tunnel 1| and |Burrow through a sandy floor to expose a hole|bottom}} |} Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs In , Field Moves may now be combined with other Pokémon's to clear targets. The field moves remain the same as in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. |Cut 4|None|Cut objects or bring down vines}} |Fly -| |Fly to different places on the map}} |Restore the HP of the styler}} |Tackle 4|None|Push an object}} |Teleport -|None|Return to the entrance of a location}} |} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Capacité Terrain |de=Fähigkeit |it=Mossa |pt=Movimento de campo |es=Movimiento de campo }} Category:Pokémon Ranger de:Fähigkeit (Ranger) es:Movimiento de campo fr:Capacité Terrain it:Mossa (Ranger) ja:ターゲットクリア zh:场地招式